1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector, and more specially to an electrical card connector with a lock device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Usually, electronic device such as digital camera and PDA deploys an electrical card for increasing the storage of the device. The electrical card connector is used for connecting the electrical card to the electronic device. Electrical card connector in early stage just comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals for contacting with an electrical card, and a part of the electrical card exposes to the outside of the connector for ejecting itself conveniently. Indeed, some electrical card connector include an ejecting mechanism. When user needs to eject a card from the connector, he just pushes the card again. Some electrical card connector have a lock device for holding the card in the connector and avoiding the electrical card from drawing out of the connector by mistake.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,555, for example, discloses such an electrical card connector comprising an ejecting mechanism with half lock function. Said ejecting mechanism comprises a slider and a half-device disposed on the slider. The half-device includes a separate moveable piece and an elastic plate thereon, and the moveable piece includes a bulb. Said bulb inserts into an electrical card and is received by a recess of the electrical card to hold the electrical card in the electrical card connector. However, the electrical card connector needs to set another elastic plate to reach the half lock function. Therefore, the cost of the electrical card connector is quite high, and the assembly process is complex.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved card connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.